The Department of Radiology at the University of Pennsylvania proposes an innovative training program with the aim of developing imaging clinician scientists. The growing role of imaging in clinical care and biomedical research has resulted in an acute need for imaging-based clinician scientists. There is a talented pool of resident applicants to academic radiology residency programs across the US, with only a small fraction pursuing academic careers. Even a smaller fraction of trainees are developed into clinician scientists. The training program described in this proposal builds on the excellent clinical training programs and the large research infrastructure within Penn's Radiology department in order to develop a residency track designed for trainees interested in careers as imaging scientists. The research track includes 2 years of research training, the first during residency and a second as part of a fellowship. Clinical training will focus on areas of specific interest to the trainee in addition to meeting the requirement for board certification. The research years are separated by the PGY 5 clinical year during which trainees will prepare for and complete the board examination in Diagnostic Radiology. In addition to the research percepterships, the program includes didactic courses in imaging technology, basic biology, biostatistics and clinical research design. Research seminars and close mentoring also represent significant components of the program. It is believed that an integrated training program offered throughout the National Residents Matching program will offer an opportunity to engage residents early in their training resulting in committed well-trained imaging clinical scientists, meeting a national need.